


a tangle of limbs and hearts

by heartstarmagick



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Charlton also has a huge dick [party guy emoji], Eliot Waugh's Canonically Huge Dick, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Neck Kissing, OT3, Porn with Feelings, So Much Teasing :'), Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ass eating, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: Quentin and Charlton take care of each other while Eliot recovers from a cold. Quentin learns that Charlton is very good with his mouth.--Quentin’s hair was getting long again. Charlton was running his fingers through the soft locks, tucking some behind his ear before kissing him again (because Quentin was giving him this look, and Charlton wondered how Eliot went so long without having him like this.) Part of him wasn’t sure he should be thinking about Eliot right now, but part--or maybe most--of him knew that without El, they wouldn’t be here at all. They both loved him, and he loved them. He always had a place here.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Charlton, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh/Charlton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	a tangle of limbs and hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i started this because when i playfully put out the idea someone immediately tried to shut me down and i'm a scorpio bitch with a sag moon so spite is unfortunately my #1 motivator. it didn't take long for me to actually really love this ship--not just Q and Charlton but the 3 of them together and i tried to weave the headcanons i started building for them into there to make it feel organically like an established thing and not just me trying to get around the "what about eliot?" question. i'd love to write something with them that involves him in a more active (winkwinkwink) role sometime in the near future. all of them deserve more nice things and kind endings. 
> 
> special thanks to ocean, happy almost birthday!!

Even stuffed up and sleep bleary, he was so beautiful. Eliot was in his enormous bed, tucked into silken sheets--Quentin at one side and Charlton at the other, both of whom were happily attentive to his every want. 

The problem was though, Eliot’s prime want right now was _sleep_ which wasn’t the easiest thing to accomplish with two distractingly-handsome boyfriends in his bed. 

Not only were they distractingly handsome, they were evidently horny. Eliot was letting them indulge in the precious little touches on him, gasping as Quentin’s hand trailed up his thigh before shivering. He shrugged it off as he kissed Charlton deeply, a hand working through his hair but then he moved too fast and caught himself in a dizzy spell. He pulled away, laughing to himself and shaking his head, “I don’t think I’m actually up for this.” 

“You need rest,” Quentin cooed softly, kissing Eliot on the temple. 

“I do. Please go bang, I need to sleep but you should still be having fun.” 

Charlton and Quentin took turns kissing Eliot deeply on the lips. Charlton rubbed Eliot’s wrist before speaking, “Your phone’s on the nightstand and we’ll have ours. Call or text if you need anything.” 

Eliot smiled warmly, “Hopefully I won’t be conscious, but thank you.” 

With that, the duo left Eliot to rest, closing the door behind them carefully and looking to each other. Quentin brushed some stray hair from Charlton’s eyes, voice low, “Your room or mine?” 

It was an arrangement that worked for them--most nights they all slept together in Eliot’s bed, but each of them fundamentally needed a space of their own. Quentin’s bedroom had bay windows that he routinely used as a reading or drawing nook; Charlton had a wall of magnetic chalkboard paint that was usually covered (neatly) in poems and pictures he’d printed out as well as little notes from Q and Eliot. 

“Can we do mine?” Charlton said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Quentin’s mouth. “I have something I want to show you.” 

Needless to say, Quentin’s curiosity was piqued. Charlton smiled and took him by the hand, leading him to his bedroom. He didn’t turn on the light though, instead going for his nightstand and turning on a small lamp Quentin wouldn’t have noticed. 

Instantly the room was full of shimmering aqua blue light, giving the illusion that they were underwater. Quentin smiled broadly as Charlton came back over to him, looking up at it with pride, “I ordered it that day we went to the aquarium. The water felt so...peaceful. It just came this morning, I was hoping Eliot would be okay enough to show him too.” 

Quentin smiled again, “I think he’d love it. I know I do, this is so cool.” 

Charlton just about lit up, “There are different settings too, different colors. This one’s my favorite though.” 

There was a little pause before Quentin moved and kissed Charlton deeply on the lips. They hadn’t done this before just the two of them, but they’d kissed plenty and could frequently be found curled together in one of their rooms reading or drawing or writing. Charlton wasn’t nervous about it at all though, leading Quentin to his bed with ease like they’d done this a million times. (And maybe they sort of had, it wasn’t like they never touched each other when they were also touching Eliot.) 

Charlton’s bed had a mosquito net canopy (that Quentin found _adorable_ ) and he carefully moved the fabric for Quentin so he could settle in. 

It felt like time was slowing down, soothingly-shifting blue all around them in otherwise complete darkness. Night had just fallen and there was silence through their entire house. They sat together on the bed looking at each other for a long moment until Quentin moved a sure hand to start on the buttons on Charlton’s dress shirt. 

Inwardly Quentin mused about how Eliot had the same tendencies, how similar El and Charlton were in their appearance but how similar he himself and Charlton were in the ways that they presented themselves socially. Charlton closed his eyes as Quentin’s fingers worked until he reached the end, carefully pulling the soft fabric from being tucked in anymore. Charlton helped take the patterned silk off his shoulders, moving his hands next to remove Quentin’s soft grey t-shirt. 

Quentin’s hair was getting long again. Charlton was running his fingers through the soft locks, tucking some behind his ear before kissing him again (because Quentin was giving him this _look_ , and Charlton wondered how Eliot went so long without having him like this.) Part of him wasn’t sure he should be thinking about Eliot right now, but part--or maybe _most--_ of him knew that without El, they wouldn’t be here at all. They both loved him, and he loved them. He always had a place here. 

“Your skin looks so beautiful in this light, Charlton,” Quentin breathed, unable to keep his eyes away. It was true that Charlton seemed to glow all over with blue eyes blazing, lips kiss-bitten and flush. Quentin stroked his chest and his neck, unsure sometimes how exactly he could be _real_. Often it was the same with Eliot too. 

“You look beautiful in any light, Q.” It made Quentin snort and shake his head and Charlton didn’t argue because he knew better, but it did resolve him to make the other feel nothing short of amazing tonight. 

Quentin lay on his back and playfully pulled Charlton on top of him. They kissed again, their breathing syncing up easily and Charlton basked in the feeling of Quentin warm and underneath him. He gasped softly as he rocked his hips against Quentin’s, his cock growing fuller with the friction and the thrill of being in bed with someone he cared for so deeply. 

Everything felt dreamy and soft, Charlton barely noticed when he’d shifted to kiss hot down Quentin’s exposed and hairy torso. Quentin was in soft pajama pants that Charlton got off easily, leaving him completely exposed under the ethereal lights. “I _thought_ you weren’t wearing underwear,” Charlton teased softly, a hand moving to stroke Quentin’s inner thigh. 

“I usually do, I just…” Quentin swallowed, chuckling softly, “Better for napping.” 

“Certainly not complaining,” Charlton said, looking Quentin over in wonder. He broke his gaze to take his own pants and underwear off, tossing them aside before returning to Quentin’s warm body and pressing reverent kisses to his chest. “I want to do something with you,” Charlton breathed, bright blue eyes meeting Quentin’s, wide and practically glowing. 

“Anything you want, Charlton. Just tell me what to do.” 

Charlton snorted softly, “You know I’m no good at that.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Quentin’s mouth, pulling away just a little, “Okay, go on all fours, but leaning on your forearms.” 

Not very sexy, but whatever got his point across. 

Quentin, ever bemused but not wanting to question too much, obeyed the request and looked over to Charlton once he did. The blond was by his ass and before he could even open his mouth to ask _why_ or _what next_ , Charlton had moved to press kisses to his left cheek, his careful fingers parting and massaging the soft flesh. “Tell me if you don’t like this, okay?” Charlton asked, not letting more than a beat pass before leaning forward and letting his tongue meet velvety and sensitive skin. 

The way that Quentin whined was something that Charlton wished he could keep with him forever. He moved slowly, wanting to tease and also wanting to make this last as long as it possibly could. Charlton also took great joy in overwhelming Quentin with pleasure--a game the trio often played that starred Quentin on his back and making all sorts of delicious noises and Eliot leading the way (which was something else Charlton _loved_.) Charlton wished that Eliot could see them now, the way Quentin’s body was shaking and tensed with pleasure already and the soft little mewls Charlton was able to draw out with a patient tongue playing along his opening. 

Charlton didn’t want to enter him too soon, he found in his own explorations with Eliot that too soon could be too much. So he continued in circular motions that varied in pressure, one hand staying firm on Quentin’s hip and the other stroking the inside of his thigh. Quentin moaned Charlton’s name softly, panting hard as Charlton’s mouth got more insistent. 

Quentin moaned again, legs trembling more with every passing moment. Charlton’s tongue carefully pressed inside, earning another gasping grunt as he continued to work. He let his free hand move up and down Quentin’s body (the other remaining on his hip because Quentin in his excitement was pushing for _more_.) His hand moved to circle Quentin’s cock, practically glowing at the feeling of how much precum was there and stroked slowly only a few times before stopping. 

With that, Charlton slowly pulled back, leaning to press a reverent little kiss to the base of his spine. It was only then that he realized how hard he himself had gotten in the meantime. 

Quentin moved into a kneeling position more quickly than Charlton would have anticipated, kissing him deeply on the mouth without hesitation. Before Charlton could even comprehend it, Quentin was sitting by the pillows and Charlton was in his lap--completely exposed and drinking in Quentin’s touches along sparse chest hair. 

“I never get to tell you how beautiful you are,” Quentin breathed, hand moving along Charlton’s neck before dipping softly to his collarbone. “Beautiful and soft. I always look at you and at El and wonder how I got to be so lucky.” 

“We’re the lucky ones, Quentin,” Charlton answered in a whisper, moving to gently kiss him again. 

The projection light was whirring rhythmically and it only added to the charm of the lights. Quentin gave him a mischievous little smirk before letting his hand go lower and stroke Charlton’s thick hardness. He chuckled softly, as if he were laughing at a private joke, before letting dark eyes meet light ones, “Do you remember the first time the three of us did stuff together?” 

“Stuff like-- _this_ stuff?” Quentin nodded. Charlton returned the nod, “How could I forget?” 

“I don’t think I ever told you but when you took off your pants I was like--ahah, ‘ _I’m really not getting a break tonight, am I_?’ I mean, you’re shorter than El so I thought you’d be smaller...not that I’m complaining.” Charlton felt just the slightest blush tinge his cheeks and it only made Quentin smile all the more. Quentin pressed open-mouth kisses to Charlton’s neck, letting his hand slip lower down his back as he groped appreciatively before leaning to Charlton’s ear, “Irrelevant for now though. Do you need fingers before we start?” 

Quentin always started with fingers, but Charlton didn’t like the sensations as much and shook his head. His blush only intensified as Quentin paused, smirking as if he were waiting for an explanation. Charlton happily obliged, “I told Eliot if he ever can’t sleep that he can come wake me up and I’ll take care of him and--very early this morning…” a little smile, “I think he was first starting to get sick, wanting to get it out of his system.” 

“I thought I heard you two,” Quentin said, amused. “Makes sense, I was--I mean, you know how heavy I sleep.” He smiled wickedly, pulling Charlton closer and rolling his hips to seek friction against the other’s ass, “So I get to fuck you in the sheets that Eliot already fucked you in?” 

Charlton wanted to make a comment about how gross it sounded when Quentin put it like that, but it was also sort of hot so he kept it to himself. It was still amazing to him, the way that some things could _sound_ gross but his body had a very different reaction, “The very same ones. Unless you want _me_ to fuck _you_?” 

There was a brief moment of silence as Quentin considered but he shook his head, “No, no, this is what I want. Just like this, you in my lap and...the lights. Watching every little move you make up close.” Quentin let his hand run back over to Charlton’s hip, stroking the skin fondly before moving it to his length. He was going so slowly that Charlton was getting goosebumps all over as his hips twitched for more. 

Quentin’s mouth moved back to Charlton’s neck, sucking the soft skin between his teeth and biting him pretty-purple. A moan bubbled from Charlton’s throat, wide eyes fluttering closed as he was being teased with Quentin’s warm and callused hands. He twitched some more, voice trembling as he spoke, “Lube’s in the nightstand.” 

There was a soft little chuckle before Charlton heard the nightstand drawer open and close. Charlton watched as Quentin paused his motions. Of course, Quentin needed both of his hands and Charlton actually _groaned_ at the sudden lack of contact, prompting a smirk, “I won’t keep you waiting too long, pretty boy.” 

His voice was so soft and breathy in Charlton’s ear, he could have lost it had this been his first or second or even _third_ time sleeping with someone since coming back into his body. _Pretty boy_ apparently undid him, as Eliot had discovered all that time before this. 

Charlton was barely conscious as Quentin squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand, stroking it along his cock. Quentin pressed a kiss to Charlton’s lips that was surprisingly chaste, drawing a smile as Quentin coaxed him closer. Charlton shivered as he felt the cold lube-covered tip of Quentin against his entrance, moaning as he sunk down onto the thick hardness eagerly waiting for him. “Q-Quentin,” Charlton gasped softly, tilting his head back and reaching for his shoulders to better steady himself. Quentin quickly did a tut to clear the rest of the lube off his hands, holding Charlton by the hips and leaving chaste little kisses along his jawline. 

“Charlton,” Quentin sighed against his mouth, shifting to properly look up at him. His eyes sparkled, and Charlton was pretty sure it wasn’t just the light shimmering around them. Charlton could feel his heart race, moving one of his hands to thread through Quentin’s hair, pulling gently and delighting at the moan that came from it. Charlton rolled his hips and experimentally tugged a little harder, and watching surprised bliss wash over Quentin’s face made Charlton shiver all over. 

They could both feel as Charlton’s hips shuddered in excitement, Quentin gasping and moving his hands up and down Charlton’s waist as an indication to pause, “That feels _so_ good,” Quentin praised softly into his ear, “but I--I want to take a little more time. Wanna really enjoy this.” 

A knowing little smirk, “You like being teased as much as I do.” 

Quentin moaned softly, “Teasing is half the fun.” 

It was so fun, and the both of them took great joy in letting the teasing continue with their own bodies; Quentin would barely touch Charlton’s cock while he was stroking, and Charlton was sliding back and forth at an agonizing pace. 

Lips and teeth met skin again, and in both of their eagerness and friction-seeking bare need it was starting to get difficult to tell where one of them ended and the other began. 

Charlton smiled, pausing his hips with a heady moan because he was afraid of losing it too quickly--it had happened before with Eliot, who never made him feel bad but he didn’t want to repeat that. He moved his hand down from Quentin’s hair to rub carefully over one of his nipples--just enough pressure to let him know that he was there, but not enough to get him closer to the edge. Quentin bit his lip _adorably_ , smiling and moaning into the attention. Charlton leaned to his ear, carefully tucking some hair back in place, “I think about this all the time. I love what we do but...I’ve wanted this for a _long_ time.” 

He looked in time to catch Quentin moan, eyes closing and his hands staying firm on Charlton’s hips. “Why didn’t you ask?” Quentin’s eyes were lust-glazed but still curious, flickering blue. 

There was a pause as Charlton moaned softly, shrugging, “I wasn’t sure--if this was what you wanted from me?” 

“Oh, Charlton,” Quentin breathed as he moved a hand to stroke Charlton’s cheek. “I’m glad we’ve cleared that up, that I _do_ want you. As often as you’d like me. I know we’re--” It was hard for him to think, but this was _important_. He paused and cleared his throat softly. “--I know Eliot’s our main--you know, our boyfriend. But there’s no reason why we can’t do this kind of stuff, just us. I should have made that clearer.” 

Charlton shook his head, “No, no, I should have too. Should have asked, I guess. I didn’t want either of you thinking that I was trying to get between you.” 

Quentin smirked, thrusting slowly but deeply, “Oh, baby, you have no _idea_ how much I want you to be between us.”

Charlton smiled again, leaning and kissing Quentin hot on the mouth. He held Quentin closer, thrusting once again and sighing into the motions, eyes fluttering closed and breath coming in soft puffs. Quentin stroked his cheek, kissing him again and again before moving onto his neck. 

Charlton was in complete bliss, it felt dreamy and not quite real and he ached for more just as much as he knew that even just this was overfilling and more than enough. He shivered as Quentin bit not-too-gently on the spot where neck met shoulder, drawing a particularly lascivious sound from the smaller man. 

With another soft moan, Charlton moved one of Quentin’s hands to start stroking up and down his length which only made Q smile. “Quentin,” he moaned, whining softly against Quentin’s neck as the friction got to be just-almost-too-much. 

“Pretty boy,” Quentin praised in a quiet groan of his own, stroking Charlton’s hardness slowly enough to tease, not nearly fast enough to actually get him anywhere. It would have been infuriating if Charlton didn’t want this moment to last forever. 

Neither of them could wait to tell Eliot about it, and both of them wished that he were here seeing it for himself--seeing the love and the care that the duo had for each other, just as much as they did for Eliot. Quentin leaned for another hot kiss, moving his hand from Charlton’s dick (because both of them were starting to get too excited) and instead stroking his cheek and his neck. “ _Love you_.” It was a soft whisper into Charlton’s ear; if he hadn’t been rapt with attention he would have missed it but hearing it warmed him all over instantly. 

Charlton smiled, leaning to press a chaste kiss to Quentin’s temple, “Love you too.” 

Years ago, Quentin wouldn’t have thought this was possible. Not only to love two someones, but for one of those someones to also love Eliot--he would have been _insulted_ at the notion of sharing Eliot. But this with Charlton, it felt right in a way that he’d never felt. 

Well. Maybe he had felt it once. 

It felt good to love them both, it felt good to watch them love each other; to be part of them loving each other. Because Quentin knew that just as he loved Charlton with Eliot in mind and heart, Eliot and Charlton loved each other with him in mind and heart too. 

Quentin captured his lips once again, the tone shifting into something more urgent and passionate than the slow teasing sex they’d been indulging in. They were both smiling into their kisses, panting softly as Charlton rolled his hips back and forth and up and down, partially to Quentin’s guidance and partially going along with what felt good to him.

Charlton moaned, breathless as Quentin reached for his cock and began stroking in time with Charlton’s thrusts. Teasing had gone out the window and both of them were grateful as they’d been immensely frustrated from everything they’d done to each other. 

It felt so good to just give into it, to thrust hard and moan and lose themselves in slick skin and shared breath. Quentin eagerly stroked Charlton’s cock, hand slicked with precum as Charlton moaned words that were barely words into Quentin’s ear. 

It didn’t take long before they both felt white hot ecstasy come over them. Charlton was first, because Quentin was stroking him _just_ right (and maybe the notion of being loved turned him on more than he wanted to admit) but Quentin couldn’t hold out once Charlton had started twitching and yelling for him in beautifully ragged breaths. 

Charlton spilled between them, all over Quentin’s hand, and it only made Quentin kiss him harder and hold him closer. They panted together, foreheads touching and bodies shaking, as they caught their breath and it only took a moment for them both to erupt in quiet laughter. Charlton led the way to the pillows, laying down. Quentin followed his lead, taking him into his arms. He pressed a kiss to blond locks, keeping Charlton close so warm skin was on warm skin. 

Charlton closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, on how it felt to be wrapped up in Quentin’s arms, on the feeling and scent of his skin. He took a deep breath, almost asleep at the sensations of Quentin gently playing with his hair. 

They took another moment before Charlton broke the silence, “We should see if Eliot needs anything.” 

Quentin’s lips turned up in a smile, giving Charlton a gentle squeeze, “I miss him too.” 

There was another moment of them laying before Quentin pecked Charlton’s lips once more, practically rolling off the bed. He picked up one of Charlton’s robes, sighing happily as he put it on and tossing another one to the blond. Both robes were, of course, items Eliot had chosen. 

Once they were covered, they walked practically on air back to Eliot’s bedroom. He was asleep, still every bit as beautiful as when they’d left, and they both got into bed on either side of him. “You did fuck, didn’t you?” His words sounded like they were written in cursive and something like relieved. 

Charlton gave him a smile as he curled up closer and settled in, “How did you know?” 

Eliot shrugged, “Can’t really explain, the two of you are sparkling. Glowing.” He leaned and kissed Charlton on the forehead, “Did you have fun?” 

“Of course. I love him.” 

That made Eliot smile easily, stroking Charlton’s cheek before turning to Quentin, “And did you have fun?” 

Quentin smiled. Charlton noticed that the sparkle in his eyes was definitely not the shimmering blue light in the other room that was still going. “Amazing time. I really--this is the happiest I’ve been in a really long time.” 

Eliot stroked Quentin’s hair, kissing him gently, “I’m happy you’re happy, Q. Now I think all of us need some rest, hm?” 

The three of them curled up together, breathing in sync, a tangle of limbs and hearts falling fast asleep. 


End file.
